metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nosalis
Nosalis (plural: Nosalises, Russian: Упырь) is a catchall term for the most common form of subterranean mutants encountered in the metro tunnels. Overview Nosalises are the most common enemy of Metro 2033, and are derogatorily called "tunnel trash" and "snouts" by rangers and other veteran explorers. They are fierce predators and scavengers, extremely territorial, and highly dangerous adversaries, easily overwhelming strong-points and well armed metro inhabitants with sheer numbers. The mutant entities known as nosalises are noted for one trait first and foremost: No two look exactly alike. There are numerous different subspecies, co-existing in packs. Nosalises share common traits; signature growls which can be heard through the tunnels, sharp teeth and claws, extremely aggressive dispositions, and a generally humanoid appearance with lanky forelimbs and lengthy snouts. All are accomplished leapers, climbers, and runners. They are never seen above-ground. Standard Variants There are numerous variations of nosalises, but all share commonalities: a vicious disposition, predatory demeanor, sharp teeth and claws, and a propensity for hunting in packs. The variants encountered in-game are listed below: Common Nosalis These nosalises are nearly hairless, and have a pinkish skin tone. Its jaws are wide-set, filled with uneven fangs, and its snout is large and sticks out similar to a Mole. It is quite skilled at working its way through passages and ducts, it can run along walls and crawl quite fast along the ground until it is close enough to strike. Encountered primarily early-on, they are the weakest kind of nosalis, easily killed by one or two Revolver shots or a well-placed shotgun blast. They are first encountered during Hunter's return to Exhibition, and are the first enemies in the game. This species is found all throughout the earlier levels of the metro, until Artyom gets close enough to the center where the dark nosalis becomes more prevalent. Dark Nosalis One of the stronger species that are easily identified by their extremely toothy maw and black hair. They are more powerful, more dangerous, and more intelligent; they can frequently be found leading packs of common nosalises. They take considerably more damage to bring down than a common nosalis. They become more common as Artyom moves closer to the center of the metro; it can be discerned that the creatures have their nests deeper in, near tunnels no one uses. These nosalises are similar in appearance to the common nosalis, except they are almost entirely covered in hair, and are more muscular than the common nosalis. Dark nosalis also lack the flexible snout of their brethren, instead wielding a long maw akin to that of a crocodile. They can easily be distinguished from the other species with long carnassials and strong jaws. They attack humans in packs, but it is unknown if they normally hunt prey alone or a pack. They are first encountered in Chase - as the nosalis that knocks Artyom off the railcar - but they won't be encountered in force until Defense, and even then they are not at full strength - they appear 1 in every 5 common nosalis during this level and are possibly leading the packs. They appear far more often as the game progresses, each time getting slightly stronger. Massive hordes of dark nosalis are found on the levels towards D6, requiring the full strength of the rangers to bring them all down, and even then, it's tricky. Your best tactic against them is to get them point-blank with a shotgun, and keeping them off of Vladimir since he lacks any armor. Winged Nosalis One of the rarer species. It has a lengthy, pronounced nose, with a smaller mouth than other nosalises, as well as vestigial membranes of skin under its arms hinting at wings. This species has a split lower jaw, irritated red flesh surrounding the eyes and heavily clawed feet, suggesting that they have undergone heavy mutation. These versions are faster than normal nosalises, and have the ability to jump much further. They also have the ability to unleash a powerful sonic attack; this unleashes a wave of sonic distortion that inflicts damage, causes dizziness, and can stun opponents for short periods of time. Their strengths, however, are offset by poor endurance; they take less ammo to bring down than a common nosalis. These nosalises are smarter than the other species; they appear to serve as leaders and direct the other nosalis strains. They first appear alongside other nosalises in "Chase" after the guard at the roadblock burns them all, two can be seen dead on the ground, they also appear in "Depot". Several attack Hole Station, and avoid the player, preferring to leap the barricades into the undefended station. Albino Nosalis A rare variant of the common nosalis, this kind of nosalis only appears in the level Dungeon and is most notable for being the kind that killed Boris on the way to D6. They are identified by their pale white fur tone, luminescent eyes (similar to that of a plated nosalis) and a massive jaw span. They seem to be afraid of the light, as seen when you escape from it. Aside from a powerful attacking force and rabid disposition, there is little that is astounding about this sub-species. Plated Nosalis The most powerful - and rarest - of all nosalis strains. The smartest, and the apparent leaders, plated nosalises only appear in the vicinity of D6. They are the most resilient of all nosalises, taking multiple rounds from the heaviest weapons to bring down. Their namesake comes from the chitinous plates on their heads and on their backs; they generally have a more streamlined appearance than other nosalises and are harder to pick out in the dark due to their coloration. Making matters worse, they can see perfectly in total darkness, as if they had night vision goggles equipped - this makes them impossible to sneak past once they are alerted. They are quick enough and smart enough to conduct ambush-style attacks, frequently exiting and entering tunnels like a lurker to attack. Fortunately, for all their strengths, they have two weaknesses; they are unable to control their predatory urges in a fight and always growl when exiting a tunnel, and their eyes, adapted for the dark, are easily flash-blinded; shining the flashlight directly on a plated nosalis will cause it to shrink back, momentarily blinded. Explorers are advised to take advantage of the stun effect this causes, and flee or finish the beast off. It is unknown what these beasts feeding upon, in deeper tunnels around D6, though strong legs and long arms may hint that it is evolved for catcing small animals like rats etc. Artyom will only encounter two of these, both on the Caves level. The first can be tricky to take out, because it unexpectedly attacks Artyom as soon as he is separated from the group. It will constantly leap in and out of the ceilings. Its best to corner yourself and attack it when it jumps down. The second one encountered can be completely avoided, however, if avoided, Artyom will miss out on some spare ammo and a Kalash 2012. The best way to take it out is to hit it with a sticky grenade. This won't kill it outright, but will heavily damage it. After which, just fire upon it when it attacks, with one clip doing the trick. If you are carrying a Helsing, you could use this instead to conserve ammo. Another easy way to kill the plated nosalis is to find out the spot where it comes out to attack you (It will always be the same one if you don't move), and turn on your flashlight as soon as it comes out and fire at it. The light will make the nosalis retreat before it attacks you if you shine it in it's eyes quickly enough and you can then fire at it without taking any damage at all. You must make sure to turn off the flashlight after it has retreated though, as it seems to become used to the light and will not retreat. Behavior and Tendencies Nosalises are pack hunters, but only in the simplest sense. They do not seem to have much coordination in their hunting behaviors, and instead they seem to attack in a very large and disorganized mob, favoring overwhelming prey with numbers instead of strategies. They use mass assaults to wear down enemies and frequently retreat only to come back in larger numbers. Their behavior suggests a primitive intelligence, and they seem to have a particular dislike for humanity. Fortunately for explorers, nosalises are not subtle. They almost always come in packs of at least three, and are most notorious for their terrifying growls and screams, which often come as a signal for an incoming attack. Sometimes they are only shrieking warnings and threats - basically causing little more than horrific noises coming from the depths of the tunnels - but in many cases this shrieking presages an attack. Guards frequently take advantage of this. Several other tendencies seem to suggest that they have some level of intelligence; there is a clear hierarchy amongst them, and they seem to be able of coming up with rudimentary tactics to circumvent hostile locations. Tactics The most effective way to deal with Nosalises is a flamethrower, unfortunately Artyom only gets to use it once, and at the end of the game. Nosalises are the most common mutants, but this doesn't make them easy to fend off. They always attack in large numbers, and tend to surround Artyom if not fended off quickly enough. They are, however, rather weak and a burst of machine gun fire or a couple of point-blank shots will kill a common nosalis in short order. The Automatic Shotgun is a great choice against all nosalises; its bayonet can often bring down a common nosalis with one fully-readied blow. Common nosalises are quick and easy to dispatch, but come in large numbers. An ideal way to dispatch them would be to entrench yourself in an easily defensible position that would force the beasts to charge you from the front, not letting them surround you, and killing them as they come into your weapons' range. Choose such as position carefully, as they can leap behind you while attacking if you leave enough space, leaving a stray nosalis free to attack you from behind. In the early stage of the game, the Bastard gun may lack firepower to bring down a group of nosalises quickly, use the Duplet if you find yourself in the tight situation. Dark nosalises are worse. They take considerably more damage to put down and work effectively in teams. The same tactic applies, but note that it will take more ammo to bring down a dark nosalis. Fortunately, you tend to face them when you have allies. Winged nosalises 'never explicitly attack the player. You will only deal with them in the Depot where they attack with sonic-blasts from inside the rail cars and in Defense, where they just run past the battlefield (but they ''will damage you if you're in their way). In both cases they can be killed, but you usually will be busy dealing with hordes of normal and dark nosalises instead. '''Plated nosalises are the worst of the lot. There are only two encountered in the game, both of which you have to deal with on your own - and they are a significantly bigger threat than their counterparts. Not only they do more damage and can take a real beating, they are similar to lurkers in that they will attack in small bursts, and retreat to vent shafts and cave tunnels for a while and then attacking again. This however can be used to your advantage, as they will always retreat after taking certain amount of damage; if you have a big enough gun (Automatic-Shotgun seems to be enough on Normal difficulty) you should be able to keep them in a loop where you don't take much (or any) damage: plated nosalis appears; you empty the magazine in its face; it retreats, you reload; repeat. They can also be stunned for a few seconds by shining your flashlight directly at their eyes. Attack Patterns Nosalises are extremely ferocious. While they know and understand what human firearms can do, they simply do not seem to care - they recklessly charge without much regard to self-preservation. This makes for chaotic fights with many nosalises leaping and scratching at once, where the beasts rely more on the strength of their numbers than that of the single individual to overcome their would-be prey. This attack pattern suggests an insatiable blood lust - or they are hungry for human flesh. The plated nosalises encountered near the end of the game are much quicker however, and while alone, they make use of their surroundings to try and attack you from behind. Never allow them to do so, as their attacks are quick and powerful and only a few sweeps will prove lethal, even at the lower difficulty levels. A heavy suit can help take the sting out of these blows, but bringing the plated nosalis down quickly is the best option. In the Novel Nosalises are not encountered by Artyom, and are not mentioned anywhere. They are probably made up for the game because of the lack of any "light" enemies or any kind of intense firefight action in the book. Related Achievements Trivia * Nosalises appear to be the most frequent enemies encountered in Metro 2033, appearing in almost all of the missions where you travel through the metro. * Of the plated nosalises only two are encountered in the game, and you need to deal with them yourself, making them by far the rarest enemies in the game. * There are two types of quick-time encounters with nosalises, there is one where it pounces on top of you and Artyom will stab it in the side of the neck, and there is the one where it will knock Artyom down, he will get out his knife, stab it through it's lower lip and then through the top of its skull, then stabbing his knife into the side of its head, forcing it off of him. * Just as mentioned before the plated nosalises are the rarest type of mutants in the game but they are properly the second most powerful creatures (after the librarians) they have a great resistance to damage and can hurt artyom really bad each time they attack him, what is known at the normal difficulty they can kill you after 3 strikes or maybe four if you are lucky or wearing the heavy suit, luckily you only fight tow of them in the whole game. Gallery Nosalis.jpg|As seen in Metro Last Light demo Nosalis_boss.jpg|A rhino variant from the Metro Last Light demo AugmentedNosalis.png NosalisTraincar.png 600px-M2033_-_PC_-_FPV_-_Kalash_2012_(Iron_Sights).jpg|one of the plated nosalises Category:Mutants Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro 2033 Category:Subject to change